


First Love

by Emma (KarasunoShugoshin)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasunoShugoshin/pseuds/Emma
Summary: Just a little drabble for the first episode because I've loved figure skating since I was a kid and my first love was a figure skater.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All of this is based on my real experience of falling in love at first sight when I was 16. If I decide to continue this, it'll be a way for me to finally write everything I felt during that unforgettable time.

It was like time stopped…or slowed.

All Yuri could hear was the sounds of an edge scraping against ice. The music, the conversations of the nearby skaters, the callings of parents at their errant children; it had all fallen away into a humming lull at the edge of his hearing.

All that was in front of him was a blur; a shadowy mix of sweaters and scarves, except for _him_ ….

A figure that moved in moments of sharpness, defining the indistinct shadows of people around him with every tilt of his hip, every gesture of his fingertips. Punctuating the air around him like a paintbrush at the hands of a genius artist, he carved his way around the rink.

Yuri couldn’t take his eyes off him, the man before him, moving through the ice as if he was in love with the feeling of rushing air. Through the din of recreational skaters hugging the walls and tripping over clumsy feet, Victor moved through the mass of bodies, first skating backwards, feet carving graceful curves, and then turning on one leg to face forwards again.

Yuri felt clumsy on his own skates, shifting his weight timidly to and forth, hoping to chase after that illusive figure, praying he wasn’t a mirage. Perhaps, if he chased long enough he could….

As he rounded the tight curve of the edge of the rink, Yuri looked down to check the position of his feet, taking a sharp breath in to calm his nerves and to keep from falling. 

When he looked up again, it took his breath away.

A pair of the bluest eyes chased his own, bearing into him like they could see his whole soul. And he knew, at that moment, not even the strongest power on earth could tear his gaze away.

**Author's Note:**

> For Quinn. I still love you. Even though I've grown older and learned more about what that means. I still...


End file.
